


Mac and Li Ann (the song)

by Shadowscast



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast
Summary: Mac and Li Ann's story from theOnce A Thiefpilot episode, to be sung to the tune of "Jack and Diane" by John Mellencamp.Let me tell you the story of Mac and Li AnnTwo abandoned kids who join a Triad Gang.





	Mac and Li Ann (the song)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's what happened: I suddenly noticed that the phrase "Mac and Li Ann" rhymes and scans the same as "Jack and Diane," and then I couldn't get it out of my head until I'd made the whole thing fit.
> 
> I cheated with the rhythm in some places. John Mellencamp is basically just talking through a bunch of those verses anyway.

Let me tell you the story of Mac and Li Ann  
Two abandoned kids who join a Triad Gang.  
Mac has eyes on the Rembrandt van Rijn  
Li Ann she's just glad the Tangs took her in.

Ballroom dancing at the Trade Association  
Jump out the twelfth floor window  
Get the files neat as you please.

Mac he says:  
"Hey Li Ann, let's steal some money and flee,  
Leave this life behind us  
Put our conscience at ease."

Saying oh yeah,  
This life you've led, stuck in prison and presumed dead  
Saying oh yeah,  
This life you've led, leave the prison with a price on your head  
Now go on

Li Ann sits back, collects her thoughts for a moment  
Hands back the roses, says "I never can leave."  
Dinner with Michael, she sees the explosion  
Michael says:  
"Babe, you gotta marry me."

The Director says:  
"This life you've led, stuck in prison and presumed dead,"  
_Oh yeah_  
"This life you've led, leave the prison with a price on your head."

Watch the bullets fly, hear the casings roll  
Someday the Director's gonna save my soul,  
Hold on to each other, as long as you can,  
Michael'll be here real soon  
With a gun in his hand.

Oh yeah, this life you've led,  
Stuck in prison and presumed dead  
Oh yeah, this life you've led,  
Leave the prison with a price on your head

A little story 'bout Mac and Li Ann,  
Two fallen thieves who get a second chance.


End file.
